Angel Red
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: AU, takes place during my fic, 'Monster,' specifically after chapter 10. "Really, Pit Icarus, do you think you could upset dear Cagemaster, Magician and I, and get away with it?"


**Author note: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Nor do I own any of the songs by Evanescence that inspired this, specifically 'All That I'm Living For.' **

**I don't really know how I came up with this... I just had to write it once I heard the songs. I know, I should update my fics 'Rebirth' and 'Fight Inside' soon, and I will, I hope, by the end of this week at the latest. In the meantime, just enjoy this oneshot thingy I wrote down. I think I could have placed it in 'Monster,' but obviously I didn't think of it until now.**

**Warning: OCs (both actually here and just mentioned), implied onesided PitxOC, mentioned OCxOC, violence, kind of a thing I could have put in my fic 'Monster,' but didn't think of it until now, so possible spoilers for my fic 'Monster,' up to chapter ten. **

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope you guys read, review and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_**Angel Red**_

* * *

A figure sat on a black chair, looking at the literally bloody masterpiece in front of him.

"Excellent." He spoke quietly, standing up and walking a few paces towards said masterpiece, who stayed silent as the man continued to pace towards him. "Beautiful. I bet the Devil would find it truly artful." He stroked the masterpiece's face, and it flinched slightly at the cold touch. The man let out a small laugh and inhaled the scent of blood quietly. "Really, Pit Icarus, do you think you could upset dear Cagemaster, Magician and I, and _get away with it?"_ He asked, his hand touching the masterpiece's blood-smeared lips quietly.

Pit bit the older man's fingers, and he let out a yelp of pain and pulled them back quickly, growling as the fingers started to bleed.

"And how did I upset _her_ or you two?" Pit snapped, tugging at the thorny, black chains binding him to the wall. It was no use, the chains held him tight, the chains restrained him from attempting to break out and harm the Hierophant.

"Well, the upsetting was involuntary, but at the very least, you could have tried to _help _her bloody _calm down." _The Hierophant snarled, backhanding the boy in the face. "You saw me in my madness. You saw my darling Magician try to snap me out of it, saw us nearly kiss. I felt violated as soon as I realized you were watching, just standing aside and not doing a thing. You...are as rotten as those people that hurt me and the Magician. No, worse than that. The worst thing one can do besides actually be involved in the hurting is to try and ignore it and stand aside, watching with those eyes of yours."

The Hierophant punched Pit in the stomach and the angel let out a groan of pain. The Smasher tried to think back to what happened before this conversation. The Hierophant had went into Pit's room, grabbed the angel by the collar and simply started the beating right there and then. The Smashers that saw and tried to stop him failed; resulting in Captain Falcon having to go to the hospital wing for a broken leg and Luigi getting electrocuted. Pit's vision faded out around then, but judging from how dim the room was, the angel concluded that this must be some sort of secret den where the Arcane hung out occasionally or something.

"As I quote our _dearly beloved_ Cagemaster Illustria..._'Anyone who offends the Arcane...offends me.'_ Understandable enough, you angel smothered in the red of your blood?" The Hierophant took a step back, before continuing to speak. "I look down at you Smashers; seeing as you writhe on the ground like insects trying to survive after being stepped on. It's like you've lost all that you've ever lived for. Just...Just like _us_."

Pit coughed up some blood, before speaking. "Who is...us?" He asked quietly, but the Hierophant didn't answer. "What did you ever live for, in the first place?" Pit continued. "Did you live to see us suffer?"

The Hierophant appeared to be quite speechless at that question. But then, he appeared to compose himself and spoke quietly in response.

"That's only one thing. I'm not really sure." His amber eyes flicked towards Pit's own light blue ones, the two pairs of eyes making contact. "Did any of us live for the sole reason of seeing someone suffer?" With that being said, he turned away from Pit and started to walk away. "Relax. I'll have Magician heal you, and return you to your room. I won't be surprised if you're out for my blood after this night."

Pit tried to struggle with his chains holding him back, but it was no use. All he made them do was rattle in the dim lighting of the room. Exhausted from the beating and even from speaking and the attempts to move just now, he closed his eyes and prayed that when he woke up, he would be in his room, completely fine and have no recollection of this.

He was so wrong about it. The memory would stick in his mind like the cracks in a broken mirror.


End file.
